Harry Potter and the Bond of Flames
by Velox Mortis
Summary: GoF: Harry's name popped out of the Goblet of Fire and his friends turn their backs on him. Can Ginny help him through his first year? HG Soul Bond story with character bashing.
1. Prologue

**A/N: JKR owns the house, I'm just here to mess with the furniture **

**Prologue**

"Harry Potter!"

Ginny sat there in shock. She knew that her mouth was open, but couldn't bring herself to close it. She quickly looked over at Harry. He face had all color drained from it. Ron was looking at him with an expression of pure anger, Hermione looked lost and confused. The hall was deadly silent.

"I didn't put my name in," Harry said blankly. "You know a didn't

Hermione looked doubtful and Ron just huffed at him in jealousy.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore's voice put Ginny out of here trance. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

Harry got up and walked up in a daze, he tripped on the way up and stumbled. Ginny could see he was in absolute shock. Who could blame him? He just had his name put into the Goblet and was probably going to be forced to compete! The thought never crossed her mind that Harry might have put his own name in. She was just worried that someone was trying to hurt him.

Of course, somebody _was_ trying to hurt him. Why else would someone put him in? In the excitement leading up to the tournament Ginny heard tons of stories about how the tournament had been discontinued due to a high fatality rate. Dumbledore probably had something, if not everything, to do with the fact that the tournament made its comeback. Regardless of what the man said, he really didn't seem to care about his students safety at all. Her first year was a testament to that.

She had lost so much that year. Not only her innocence, but her faith in the "Leader of the Light" to do what was truly right for everyone. For example, when guarding a priceless grants immortality why would you put it where _every_ magical person between the ages of 11-17 will be 3 seasons of the year. And when guarding the same artifact why would you have the all of the defenses be things a bunch of 11 and 12 year olds be able to get through. In fact, her brother's love of chess is well known, almost as well known as his friendship with Harry. This made Ginny begin to think that they stone was just a trap for Voldemort and a way to get Harry to confront him.

During Ginny's musings Harry had made it to the head table, Dumbledore said something to Harry with a grim expression. Harry nodded dumbly and vanished through the door the other Champions went through with Dumbledore trailing behind him. The second that Dumbledore went through the door the hall broke out into chatter.

"The git! How could he have entered without telling me!" Ginny heard her brother loudly proclaim. He couldn't actually be Harry's best friend and think that _he _put his name in. The fact that Harry hated attention was not a secret.

"I'm not sure he _did_ put his name in the goblet." Hermione said.

"Of course he did, there is no other way. I can't believe he did it without me!"

Hermione just nodded, but looked doubtful..

Ginny bit her tongue and seethed quietly. She couldn't believe that Ron was acting this way. How could the prat think that Harry put his name in and still call him best friend? Students began to filter out of the hall and make their way to their respective common rooms. When Ginny finally got to the common room, she began to work on a massive essay for Snape that she had been putting off to try and keep her mind off of the new Fourth Champion.

It worked fairly well, as she didn't look up until she heard Harry enter the common room.

"I didn't put my name in!" She heard him say to his two best friends. Ron huffed and stormed out of the room and Hermione reluctantly followed.

Fred and George then approached Harry.

"How did you do it?" Fred asked excitedly.

"I didn't"

"Right..." George said rolling his eyes, "But really, how did you do it?"

"I didn't! Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Harry said with a hint of desperation.

"I believe you."

Harry looked up to find the source of the voice.

"I believe that you didn't do it." Ginny said again, she began to feel a blush creeping up, thankfully Harry didn't seem to notice.

"You-you do?" He asked eyes dancing.

"Of course I do, anyone with half a brain could see that you hate attention, and yet you have all of the attention in the school right now. The real question is not how you did it. It is who is trying to kill you."

He looked at Ginny, smiled, and said to her, "Thank you, for believing me."

"You're very welcome"

BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF

Dumbledore was _very_ pleased, everything was going according to plan. In fact, they were going better. Not only had Harry's name been spit out of the goblet, just like Dumbledore thought that it would, but Harry's friends had abandoned him. He would be so alone that when they came back to him, he would never let them go. His friends were so easy to manipulate that getting them to tell him _everything_ was very easy. His plan for his heir was going very well.

**A/N: I have been wanting to write this for forever, so here it goes! I am looking for Betas, so if you're interested, please PM me. Review**

**- Velox**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1**

_Flashback_

Hermione was walking down for dinner in the Great Hall. As she was walking down Professor McGonagall handed her a slip of paper. It said this:

_Please meet me in my office at your earliest convenience. The password is Laffy Taffy_

_-Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione practically ran to the Headmaster's office. '_What would the great Dumbledore want with a third year like me?'_ she thought as she rushed through the corridors. Finally she reached the stone gargoyle. "Laffy Taffy," she said in a rush. The gargoyle sprang aside and permitted her entrance. She knocked on the door.

"Enter," came the Headmaster's voice and she opened the door. "Miss Granger, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said, "You wanted me professor?"

"Yes, I have come to talk to you about Harry," he said with his trademark eye twinkle.

"What about him"

"I need to ask something of you that may be difficult for you."

Hermione visibly gulped. "And that is…" she prompted.

"If Ron and Harry get into a big fight, I need you to take Ron's side for his own good." He said finally.

Hermione was slightly flabbergasted to say the least. She wondered why the headmaster would ask her to do such a thing. However, who was she to question the Headmaster? She just nodded and said, "Okay".

"Wonderful. You may go down to dinner now," Dumbledore said.

Hermione went down to the Great Hall, slightly troubled, but still having her faith in the Headmaster intact.

_End Flashback_

BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF

Harry woke up groggily, "Morning Ron" he said. Ron didn't even recognize his presence. _Well I guess he still hates me._ He got ready for the day and went down into the common room.

"Hullo Hermione" he said. Hermione reacted much the same way as Ron had done earlier in the day. Harry sullenly made his way down to the Great Hall. _'Hermione too?'_ he thought with pain. Everyone was abandoning him. The moment he entered the Great Hall everyone inside quieted down. He saw some students pointing at him and talking to their neighbors in hushed tones. The Gryffindors were looking at him like some kind of hero. The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were looking at him with unfiltered hatred. Most of the Ravenclaws looked decidedly neutral.

Harry scanned the Gryffindor table and found Ginny sitting alone. He remembered what she had said to him the night before and sat down right next to her. "Hi Harry" she said.

"Hullo Ginny" he said, then suddenly asked, "Is what you said true, about believing me about not putting my name in the Goblet of Fire"

"Of course I do, this _reeks_ of Tom. Are you sure that you have to compete?" she said.

"Dumbledore seemed pretty adamant that I compete..."

"Can you check anyway? Try to get like a rule book or something."

"Okay, I can try"

Ginny shot a brilliant smile at him. Harry felt a strange twinge in his chest for a moment. The twinge faded as quickly as it came. Harry was slightly perplexed at the feeling, but dismissed it quickly.

"So, why isn't anyone else sitting by you?" Harry asked.

"Well people started to avoid me after..." she trailed off.

"It wasn't your fault! Who would think that?"

"Everyone apparently."

They talked some more as they finished up breakfast. After breakfast Harry approached the Headmaster, "Sir, is there like a rulebook that I could look at. If I could avoid this at all..."

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter; there isn't anything I can do." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Can I just make-"

"I'm afraid that cannot be arranged Mr Potter."

"Alright, sir" Harry said with obvious disappointment.

BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF BoF

After a day of classes and everyone staring at him Lunch was welcome, because at least he could talk to Ginny.

"So did you get to look at the rulebook?" Ginny asked as she grabbed a roll. "Pass the butter."

"No, Professor Dumbledore refused." Harry passed the butter. "Careful for your elbow" he said teasingly.

"Oh ha ha Potter, very funny." She began to butter her roll. "Did he say why?"

"No, I'm afraid he didn't."

She stopped and and her jaw tightened. "Of course he didn't," she said scathingly, "Wouldn't want to endanger the 'oh-so-sacred' Greater Good!"

"Ginny?"

"Harry, has it ever occurred to you that Dumbledore might not be doing what is best for you?" Ginny said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked slowly.

"Well, think about it... What happened at the end of your first year?" Ginny asked.

"Ron, Hermione, and I went after the Philosopher's Stone. I faced off with Quirrel and Voldemort, and Quirrel died."

"And how old were you three?"

"We were all first years."

"And you figured out _all_ of the obstacles."

"Well yeah..."

"All of the obstacles guarding one of the most priceless objects in the world?"

"Yes..." Harry looked confused and then his eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

"Mean what?" she prompted.

"That Dumbledore wanted us to make it through the obstacles and- and make me meet Voldemort!"

Ginny nodded, "And don't even get me started on my first year..."

"He probably planned for this!" Harry spat

"I think the Tom planned this, but Dumbledore is allowing it to go on."

"Then what do we do?"

"Make sure you don't die."

"And your going to help me?" Harry asked

"Of course, in fact, I'm going to help you be the best damn champion ever."

**AN: Don't you love it when you decide to write a fanfic and the your life gets crazy, I will try to post much more frequently than I have been.**

**Velox**


End file.
